Insolente Luna
by Catie147
Summary: Des années que Dean tente de peindre son portrait. Des années qu'il échoue. Il ne s'arrêtera pas pourtant, pas avant d'avoir trouvé la perfection. Pas avant d'avoir retrouvé sa Luna.


**Note d'auteur** : Bonsoir aux lecteurs curieux ayant cliqué sur cette histoire ! :hug:

Je poste aujourd'hui un petit texte, un petit rien, vraiment pas grand-chose, sur un pairing cher à mon coeur : le Dean/Luna. Il a été écrit pendant la Nuit d'HPF de décembre 2017, sur le thème "Insolent", et vous le poster aujourd'hui me donne plus envie encore d'écrire quelque chose de plus long sur eux deux ! Mais chaque chose en son temps, je vais d'abord vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant très fort que ça vous plaise. :hug:

* * *

Son pinceau court sur la toile avec rapidité et aisance. Les poils mouillés recouverts d'un jaune mordoré ondulent en de grands gestes précis, dotant la peinture de mouvements et la rendant presque vivante.

Ici un soupçon de bleu azur. Un peu de vert foncé, de blanc laiteux, d'orange plus chaleureux. Et enfin, un rouge écarlate et sensuel qui apporte la touche finale.

Dean s'écarte de son chevalet, le souffle court et les yeux encore perdus dans sa crise d'inspiration proche de la folie. Ça lui a pris comme ça, d'un coup, il a ressenti cette brusque envie, ce besoin irrépressible de la peindre. De jeter ses sentiments sur toile, comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveille en pleine nuit couvert de sueur. Les bras en avant et un cri au bord des lèvres.

« Reviens »

Il a les doigts tachés de couleurs, la gouache s'est incrustée jusque sous ses ongles. Il en a même sur la joue droite, sur son pantalon et son torse nu. Pourtant, ses yeux sont trop occupés à dévorer ce qu'il y a devant lui.

Encore une fois, il a donné vie à son fantasme.

Luna lui rend son regard, aussi figée qu'elle soit. Ses cheveux blonds occupent la quasi-totalité de la toile. Des centaines, des milliers de mèches qui s'emmêlent et foisonnent autour de son visage pâle. Ses prunelles bleues semblent le fixer bien en face, comme lorsqu'ils se parlaient autrefois. Jamais Luna ne détournait les yeux.

Il a même poussé le vice jusqu'à parer ses oreilles de ces boucles orange qu'elle adorait et la vêtir de ce tee-shirt vert qu'il lui a lui-même prêté. Telle qu'elle est dans son souvenir. Figée et inaccessible.

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans cette peinture. Comme à chaque fois.

Dean sent la frustration et la rage étreindre sa poitrine. Ses mains se crispent et ses yeux fous, affamés, examinent chaque centimètre carré du portrait, à la recherche de cette erreur qui le rend dingue et qui contamine chacune de ses toiles.

Puis il met enfin le doigt dessus. C'est la bouche.

Il lui a dessiné des lèvres rouges. Ecarlates. Le vermillon ne va pas à Luna. C'est trop vulgaire. Pas assez pur, pas assez innocent. Luna ne mettrait jamais ce genre de couleur sur ses lèvres. Ça lui donne un air arrogant, un air insolent, qui le rend fou.

Il ne la connaît donc plus ?

Ses mains se tendent vers la peinture encore fraîche, ses doigts rendus crochus par la colère. Ses ongles plongent sur ce visage tant aimé, déchirent la toile délicate, réduisent en charpie le fruit de ses terreurs nocturnes.

Pourtant, même lorsqu'il ne reste plus rien d'autre que des lambeaux indéfinissables, le monstre dans la poitrine de Dean est toujours là.

Il continue de voir l'expression arrogante et suffisante de son portrait. C'est comme si son impertinence était gravée sur sa rétine. Ça le rend fou. Luna n'est pas comme ça. Elle n'est pas tout ça. Comment a-t-il pu la peindre ainsi ? Comment a-t-il pu croire qu'il arriverait à capturer ce petit éclat qui faisait que Luna était Luna ?

Il n'y arriverait jamais. Il ne peindrait rien d'autre que des Luna cruelles, des Luna inconvenantes, des Luna audacieuses. Des Luna insolentes.

De rage, Dean enflamme les restes de toile d'un coup de baguette.

Sa peinture n'est bientôt qu'un tas de cendres, que le vent qui souffle par la fenêtre ouverte ne tarde pas à entraîner au fond de la pièce. Le cimetière de tous ses autres portraits brûlés.

Des années qu'il essaie, des années qu'il échoue. Des années de désespoir et de colère. Des années qui l'éloignent de plus en plus d'elle.

Parfois, même lui se rend compte que ça n'a aucun sens.

Puis il est pris de cette même fièvre impérieuse. La peindre, encore et toujours. Jusqu'à la perfection. Jusqu'à retrouver sa Luna.

Jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

* * *

Note de fin : Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D Et peut-être à bientôt dans d'autres fictions. :hug:


End file.
